


A story For A Lifetime

by Datnewfiechick, radiantglorys



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute couple anniversary fluff, F/M, Post time skip in case you are wondering, Seteth is a sap (tm), Seteth week but I worked Setstance into it, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datnewfiechick/pseuds/Datnewfiechick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: Seteth decided to commemorate his year together with Constance by reading her a story. The contents of which she finds vaguely familiar.
Relationships: Constance von Nuvelle/Seteth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Seteth Week Fics





	A story For A Lifetime

It was the night of their anniversary as a couple. Seteth had spoiled Constance rotten with a grand dinner, and the pouring of his endless affection for her. They ate and laughed, kissed and touched. But it came time for bed and they were snuggling into their shared bed when Seteth pulled out a small leather-bound booklet. It was obviously a notebook of some sort with a great deal of scribbling in it. The candle light flickered, a comforting orange glow surrounded the two lovers as they sat up in bed. 

Written inside the book was a story Seteth had been pouring his little free time into. Surely Constance would soon recognize this was the reason for his long nights at work, longer than usual, and his tired eyes accompanied by dark puffy circles. 

“I have something to read to you, my love. Would you care to listen?” Seteth asked, turning his attention to the woman next to him. She looked nothing short of stunning in his opinion. Oh how he had a story for her to tell.

Constance was sitting in the bed, plush covers drawn over her as she leaned against the down pillow that was propped up against the headboard. The former heiress seemed quite tuckered out from an eventful day with her beloved, though she didn’t wish to sleep just yet, wanting to spend even more time with him, as if they hadn’t enough, already. She saw him approach her with the small leather-bound notebook in hand, and her indigo eyes immediately lit up with excitement, knowing exactly what this was. She had caught him scribbling down on its pages every now and again, whenever he seemed to have spare time, and she had a very good inkling of what its contents were, as he confessed to having written many fables in his day. 

“Oh, so I finally get to know what you’ve been slaving away for these past few weeks?” She replied as she snuggled up to him once he got into bed with her, immediately gravitating to his warmth and leaning her blonde head on his shoulder. “I’ve nearly wasted away with the unrelenting desire to see what you have been scribbling in that notebook of yours.” Of course, her tone was playful, but she was indeed dying to know what he had written, and why he was being so secretive about it.

He chuckled softly, barely more than a whisper. He knew she was perceptive and so her finding him out was nothing abnormal. He brought the book closer to his face, and cleared his throat dramatically. “Yes, I have been working tirelessly to present you with a fantastic read to your oh so refined taste.” He made a joking jab as his loving girlfriend. Emerald eyes peered from over the pages to see her absolutely adorable expression. Once satisfied with the look she was giving him he smiled. “I do believe you will quite like this work.”

He had to admit he was proud of his work. Long hours poured over a single notebook to write about a story he knew all too well. And he was absolutely certain, she would be familiar with the words he was about to read as well.

Now Constance was completely enthralled, and was practically trembling with anticipation. Her hands clapped together in glee several times.

“Well, from what I have read of your work so far, I believe I would thoroughly enjoy anything that you would write, but please do continue. You’ve more than piqued my interest, my dearest.” She responded with a beaming smile, adoring the way he appeared as he peered over the book with his intense green eyes, the light of the candle making them appear as though flames flickered within the lush irises. “Is this also something that you’ve had planned for our anniversary specifically?” If so, she would be even more impressed, as she knew he had been slaving over this work for weeks, if not months, now.

“You are correct, I have had this prepared for this very day and I am pleased to share the complete work with you. I am happy to announce I was able to finish it just in time.” Forget the rest he lost in the process for getting this done just in time was his top priority. He placed his line of sight on the first line of page one. 

It began as an obvious tale of romance. He described a man and a woman meeting in the oddest of ways when she snuck into the man’s house to steal an ancient book. She had heard it could help her in her search for a treasure to finally escape poverty. But the man caught her, and while at first he was angry he softened upon hearing her plea. 

From there they got to know each other, she learned of his quirks and he learned of hers. She surprised him with a date upon a hill top. Unable to reject his feelings of attraction he kissed her and from there they began to court, only falling further into love. 

They shared secrets, became intimate, and struggled with the man’s status being affected by loving a mere commoner. The man was an assistant to a king and the woman, one who lived in a village that was only treated with mockery. Yet they could not deny their love, and he offered her his home. She took him up on that offer and then began their new life of trying to keep a secret while being foolishly in love.

He gave her a job as a record keeper for the kingdom, stating that she had unspeakable talent, and she surely showed that to the king. The king accepted. And so they became coworkers, flirting in private when no one was around. 

Seteth looked over at Constance, trying to gage her interest in the tale as he was sure she had caught on from the very beginning as to just what this story was about.

Constance had always enjoyed his writing, especially the fables that he had often written for Flayn about old legends of distant kingdoms, none of which were remotely close to Fódlan. From the very first word that he read, she was completely engrossed, indigo eyes wide with wonder as she leaned against him, their legs tangled together beneath the covers as they shared each other’s warmth and affection. While she listened, she reached up and absentmindedly began to play with his lush green locks, gently twirling them around her fingers. She wouldn’t dare go near his ears, as then he would never be able to finish the story. Perhaps that may come afterwards. Either way, he was an excellent storyteller, and his voice was so calming and relaxing to listen to. In all honesty, she could listen to him read a dictionary for hours upon hours on end.

However, the moment that he began to read about the part of the young woman sneaking into a man’s house to steal a book, Constance couldn’t shake the feeling that something was incredibly familiar about it. After a moment of thought, the realization dawned on her. This was the circumstance under which they had met, and he had changed it up to put it in his story. Truly she was touched by the gesture, but the more that he went on about it, the more she realized what this entire story was about.

He had written their love story. Form how they had met, to where they were today.

The gesture was so incredibly sweet and sentimental, and it brought back so many fond and cherished memories of the past year, that by the time he stopped reading to check on her, she was nearly in tears. Her indigo eyes were misty as they had welled up, and were shimmering in the dim candlelight. “Cichol...this...you wrote our love story…” was all she could muster to say in this moment. She was in complete and utter disbelief now.

With the view provided Seteth was able to see that she was close to tears. When she actively praised him he nearly cried with her. The way she was so incredibly moved by his story made his heart, he could throw the book down and embrace her had he lacked self-control. “Indeed, I hope you enjoyed it thoroughly.” He could now say that the endless nights spent with his quill and nose buried in this notebook were worth it. The dead expression on his face others made comments on was replaced with a genuine smile bright enough to light the room even without the candle. 

He lowered the book to his lap, and leaned over to place a chaste kiss upon Constance’s forehead. “For you, my love, you deserve the world. I do so wish for everyone to know our story even if it is disguised as something else.” If only he could boast to every corner of Fodlan and beyond about how much he cherished Constance von Nuvelle, he would. 

Constance couldn’t help herself, then; as once he set down the book and kissed her forehead, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest, trying to hide the overjoyed tears that had started to flow at this point. However, she was betrayed by a small sniffle, and the wavering of her voice as she spoke.

“It truly is a story for the ages…” she whispered as her normally clear voice began to tremble with emotion. Goddess, did she ever love this man so much. Truly, he had given her another purpose besides restoring House Nuvelle. “And nothing could make me more content knowing that I helped you write it, my love.” Of course, she herself was one half of this wonderful story, and her contributions towards it made her chest swell up with pride as she held onto her love for dear life. He was so incredibly sweet and thoughtful with her, and every day she got to see this side of him that nobody else at Garreg Mach got to. “I absolutely adore it, my beloved. This is the best anniversary present you could have ever given me, and...I do hope that you continue to add to it as we live more of our lives out together.” She tried to stop her tears, but they just kept coming as she was just overwhelmed with emotions and her love for him, catching a glimpse of her old life in Abyss, and even before that, and seeing how far she had truly come with him.

A smile softened his face as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. She was his world and hearing her so moved by the words he penned almost made him spill tears. “I am glad that the story has moved you so.” He all but whispered in the quiet of their shared room. A calloused hand came up to stroke her cheek, wiping away any tear that spilled from her lower lid. “I will forever add to this story, for it is one I enjoy living out.” So long as she was with him he would keep writing in hopes that this small notebook would span volumes upon volumes telling their tale. 

His misty eyes stared back into her own, and his hand cupped her cheek, bringing her into a delicate kiss. Their lips moved in tandem for a brief few moments before he backed away. “I adore you, my love.” Emotions welled up inside of him that were hard to express. She had taught him that it was alright to love again, that his days did not have to be occupied with only work, and loneliness was not his fate. 

“I adore you as well. More than words could ever express…” Constance whispered when their lips finally parted, resting her forehead against his as she gazed into his kind verdant eyes, cast in an orange glow by the candlelight that surrounded them. Oh how she could let those deep emerald irises swallow her whole, and keep her lost in them until the end of time itself. “You have shown me a kindness and love that nobody else ever has. You are truly selfless in your affections, my dearest Cichol.” Her fingers came up to play with his soft lush hair as they usually loved to do, twirling the green tresses around her index finger, leaving a small curl behind as she released it. Nothing could ever make her more content than this moment, and how she wished it could last for all eternity...just the two of them here basking in the glow of their affection and love. There would truly never be enough kisses shared, or enough words spoken to even come close to describe how profound their love truly was. 

Sothis only knew how long they remained like that, sitting in bed with their foreheads pressed together, gazing into each others’ eyes. It could have only been moments, or perhaps they had spent hours in this position. Constance’s tears had long since dried, and fatigue was starting to make its claim to her. Eventually, she pulled back to yawn sleepily, cursing that she had to spend time away from her beloved to even sleep. It was truly regrettable that she couldn’t spend every moment of every day with the one she adored so much.

Her affection always did him in. A simple touch could melt him when he least expected it. “I am not the only kind soul here.” He responded, leaning in to press his lips to her forehead. His hands occupied themselves with perfectly styled curls at the ends of her hair that were coming undone from daily wear. Just from indulging in the silence the both of them were able to find contentment. If he could lay here with her and have not another worry in his life he would, in a heartbeat. The look in Constance’s indigo eyes told him everything he needed to know about how she felt. Their wordless communications was truly something to write about. 

He could see her drowsiness, admiring the endearing yawn she let out. He had to admit his own body was screaming at him to fall asleep. And as yawns do, hers drew one from him, and he stretched his arms out above his head. He set the book aside on a nearby table and snuffed out the last of their light.

In the darkness he clung to her like a lifeline, and he sighed with content upon pulling her close once more. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, rubbing his beard against her unintentionally. He gave her a lazy peck on the shoulder. “As much as it saddens me, it seems I cannot stay awake any longer.” His eyelids were heavy as he faded. “Goodnight… my love.” he muttered, words almost too hard to vocalize at this point. 

Constance giggled softly as she settled down with him and his scratchy beard rubbed against the delicate skin of her neck. She was quite ticklish, and he knew that for a fact, but he probably hadn’t meant to do it, so she allowed it to slide for the time being. As the darkness washed over them, she rested her blonde head on the pillow, while her hand came up to gently play with his ears, a gesture that relaxed him and helped lull him to sleep. “Good night, my beloved.” She whispered in return, giving the top of his head a loving kiss before she finally settled back, allowing him to fall asleep on her as she hummed a soft lullaby to ease him further into his slumber. The former noble had never known such love or peace before, and the past year had been nothing less than such a fairytale for her. As she fell asleep with her dearest Saint, she hoped that this anniversary was the first of many that they would share together.

He was falling even more so into a deep, peaceful sleep. Any words of affection he spoke from now on were muffled. He held her like she would disappear before morning ever came. He needed her, she brought him comfort, chased the nightmares away. The soft motion of her hands on his ears in combination with her humming was taking effect, and like that he was out. His breathing slowed, nothing more than an occasional tired groan could be heard. He couldn’t deny how blissful it was to fall asleep next to the one you love. He could never properly put it into words no matter how long time went on. 

With the two asleep, nothing hurt them. They were safe, and so they slept soundly, until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am back with the Seteth/Constance agenda joined by my friend, Hayley.  
> I am sorry if this reads a little awkward as it's our first co-written fic and we are still working out the kinks.  
> I do hope it was enjoyable to read!


End file.
